twenty and five squirrels
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. Twenty-five times squirrels appeared in Sia and Gaara's developing relationship. GaaOC, feat. OC Sia Uchiha. complete.


**_.::::._**

**_twenty and five squirrels_**

.::one::.  
Sia Uchiha had never claimed to be normal. She didn't really even know what normal *was*. So, when engaging in a conversation with Gaara no Sabaku for the first time, she didn't realize that, to *normal* people, "squirrels" wasn't an acceptable icebreaker topic.

.::two::.  
Let it be noted that squirrels and ferrets are the only topics that run through Sia's head when she gets nervous.

.::three.::.  
Again, let it be noted that Gaara finds it quite amusing (couchcutecoughcough) when Sia+nervousness=squirrels.

.::four::.  
On Sia and Gaara's first *picnic* date, a squirrel came and made footprints in the pie. Sia said this was a sign that they were meant to be together. Gaara just smirked and engaged her in their first *real* kiss.

.::five::.  
When asked by her best friend how the date went, Sia simply said "Squirrels came and ruined the pie."

.::six::.  
Another few weeks into their relationship, a plushie squirrel appeared in Sia's locker.

.::seven::.  
She spent the next seven days going nowhere without it.

.::eight::.  
Two days later, she couldn't find her squirrel and was in a fit of distress.

.::eight and a half::.  
That same day, Rock Lee, the mini version of the gym teacher, pronounced his love to Sia and presented her with a very green t-shirt with a squirrel on it.

.::nine::.  
Gaara promptly set to burning the shirt and, after the shirt was gone, handed Sia her squirrel plushie which, he informed her, she'd left at his house.

.::ten::.  
Sia named the squirrel "Panda". Oddly, she called Gaara the same thing.

.::one and ten::.  
When Gaara first set foot in Sia's room, he was overwhelmed by a giant poster of a squirrel and a ferret hugging each other. He also noticed a picture of Sia hugging her younger brother while wearing a necklace that read "Squirrels".

.::two and ten::.  
When asked about it, Sia mentioned it was a gift from from her older brother which she'd lost.

.::three and ten::.  
Gaara went out the next day and had a "Squirrel" necklace-and-bracelet set.

.::four and ten::.  
Sia, on a random mall trip with Gaara, her best friend, Sakura Haruno, and her brother, Sasuke, saw a mini t-shirt of a squirrel attacking an acorn.

.::five and ten::.  
She bought it and promptly shoved it on her squirrel plushie.

.::six and ten::.  
By request of Gaara and all Sia's close friends, the bakery made a squirrel-shaped cake for Sia's birthday.

.::seven and ten::.  
When, one day at school, Gaara found himself being presented with a squirrel plushie that matched Sia's by Sia herself, he smirked, grabbed his squirrel and Sia's, and made them "kiss". Sia blushed as he dragged her in for a kiss.

.::eight and ten::.  
Gaara named his squirrel "Sia".

.::nine and ten::.  
When Sia first handed Gaara her e-mail, he raised a (non)existant eyebrow. "2squirrely4u?"

"You forgot the atdirectionsdotorg,"I Sia said nonchalantly. "And I am."

.::twenty::.  
The first time Sia's brother's closest friend, Naruto, insulted squirrels, Sia went berserk. She went so berserk that it took twenty-two minutes, Gaara, and her squirrel to calm down.

.::twenty and one::.  
After she calmed down, Gaara left her along with "Panda" for twenty minutes.

.::twenty and two::.  
The next time Sia saw Naruto, he was covered in stickers of squirrels.

.::twenty and three::.  
When the carnival came into town, Gaara took Sia. When they discovered a "Make a T-shirt!" booth, Gaara sent threatening looks to anyone who questioned Sia's squirrel-themed shirt.

.::twenty-and-four::.  
When Sia presented Gaara with a "Property of Sia Uchiha (and her squirrel buddies)" shirt, he pulled it on and wore it around school that day.

.::twenty-and-five::.  
One day, when Sia said "I squirrel you", Gaara replied "I love you too."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::THExEND::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_blargh:_**

**I wrote this to help combat my writer's block like three weeks ago, as part of a writer's group i was in with several of my friends. One read it recently and thought it was cute, and promptly bullied me into posting it.**

**Sob.**

**No flames please. If you don't like it, i respect that, and tell me why in a respectful way. If you can't say it nicely, don't say it.**

**Cliched ending, WOOT! XD.**

**-will hopefully be writing _Joys_ soon-**

**Ta ta for now,**

**An Order of RAWR**


End file.
